dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Oob
]]}} Majuub |epithet = |eng = |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |race = Earthling |residence = |birthplace = Earth |birthday = Age 774 |death = |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |abridger = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor =Son Gokū |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions =Oob (Merged) |manga debut = Volume #42, Chapter #518 |anime debut = DBZ298 DBK158 |movie debut = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut = |family = * Majin Boo * Four younger siblings |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Afterimage Fist * Dash Kick * Kamehameha * Kiai * Kikōha * Sledgehammer * Transfiguration Beam * Transfiguration Kamehameha |tools = * Kintoun }} is an Human-type Earthling and the reincarnation of the pure Majin Boo, who competed in the 28th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai. Background Oob is the reincarnation of Majin Boo, who by Enma's will was granted to privilege to reincarnate after Gokū's defeat of Boo. Gokū wished for Majin Boo to return as a good individual so he would be able to fight against him.Dragon Ball chapter 516 Many years after the battles against Majin Boo, Gokū mentions to Vegeta that Oob has already been born.Dragon Ball Super episode 30 Oob was born on Age 774 on a tropical southern island, born to an impoverished family on Earth. Oob is the eldest of give siblings that pushed him to work hard to take care of his family. On Age 780, Dende instructs Gokū about Oob's latent potential and was ordered to ensure that Oob would use his power responsibly.Dragon Ball Super episode 86 Before the 28th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai while inviting his rival Vegeta for the 28th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai Oob is anticipated to have already have arrived in the Tenka-Ichi Budōkai and has kept up with his activity over the years.Dragon Ball chapter 518, page 2 Personality During his appearance, he is timid and and always frightened at someone's slight expression. He is very humble and expresses humility when greeted by Gokū. As much as Oob can be timid in nature, he is easily angered by people taunting his mother. When angered this brings out his fighting spirit enough to breakthrough his frightened personality. Appearance As the Human-type Earthling reincarnation of the pure Majin Boo, Oob does indeed resemble what an Earthling-version of Majin Boo would look like, Born in an island culture, Oob has tanned skin, a black mohawk and eyes to match. He's relatively short as a child of ten years, and his attire is a simple brown gi top, white obi, white pants, and no shoes. In the anime-only continuation Dragon Ball GT, Oob's appearance has changed considerably. He's grown, becoming more muscular, his skin has darkened, and he now ops for a light blue gi, similar to the top Gokū wears, with a yellow sash and armbands, and brown shoes tied with yellow bindings. As 'Majoob', his attire has changed once again, as well as his physical appearance. His muscle build increases, and his skin tone becomes lighter than it ever has been. His attire changes to resemble that of Majin Boo, with a black vest with yellow trimming, yellow armbands, a metallic gold belt, and white pants, though his shoes remain the same. Abilities As a reincarnation, Oob has displayed various feats that can easily consider him the strongest human in the entirety of the series. He was able to go toe-to-toe evenly with Son Gokū in martial arts, an exceptional warrior of the Saiyan race that is known for its battle prowess as a extraterrestrials, and received training in godhood in the series. Part IV Universal Survival Arc In the manga adaptation, Oob makes an appearance. While Dende and Gokū are looking for Lapis, the Castle of God passes over Oob's island. Oob is seen down below, taking care of a young infant. Dende remarks on his fighting talents, and Gokū sees Oob. The young Earthling seems to know something is suspicious, and looks towards the sky, but doesn't notice Gokū.Dragon Ball Super chapter 31, pp. 13-14 Epilogue Oob participated in the 28th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai, because of an agreement between Gokū and Majin Boo, he ends up fighting with the Saiyan in the first round. At first he was tense and nervous when fighting him but then Gokū´s taunt to his parents enrage him to the point where he finally started to fight seriously, he manages to hold his own against Gokū. As the Saiyan was impressed by his level of power, he offered to train him, and so they left the tournament, heading toward Oob's island. In Other Media Dragon Ball GT Ultimate Dragon Balls Arc Super Baby Arc Super No. 17 Arc Seven Evil Dragons Arc Neko Majin Trivia *Oob's name comes from ブウ}}, but written in the reverse order as being pointed out by Gokū. References Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Alive Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball GT